


"Wake Up Sleepyhead!"

by badboybellamy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Happy newtmas, M/M, Minho Ships It, No Angst, Sassy Minho, Sharing a Bed, Vine reference, newtmas - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboybellamy/pseuds/badboybellamy
Summary: While facetiming his girlfriend, Minho gets bored and decides he's gonna "prank" Thomas by waking him up at the asscrack of dawn. Little does he know Thomas isn't the only one still in bed ;)This is based off the "wake up sleepyhead" vine.





	"Wake Up Sleepyhead!"

_"Baby, baby, ooooh. Like baby, baby, baby, nooo."_

Minho groggily reached from under his covers to the empty side of his bed where he had thrown his cellphone before crashing the night before. He quickly answered his phone before Justin Bieber's Baby woke up the entire apartment.  "Hey." He said, putting the phone to his ear.

"No, Minho, babe." Teresa said with a laugh in her voice. "It's facetime." 

"Oh." Minho said, his sleep filled brain trying to process the situation. "Oh!" He finally said, putting the phone in front of his face and turning on the bedside lamp. "Hey..."

"I totally forgot you would be sleeping." She apologized sounding very unapologetic. "What time is it there, Min?" 

Minho fondly rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and squinted to check the time. "It's....a little after 5 in the morning." He said with a slight whine to his voice. 

"Aww, babe. I'm sorry." She said while laughing. "Go make some coffee and stay up with me anyway? I really miss you." She asked with a cute pout she knew her boyfriend couldn't resist. 

Minho sighed and grumbled to himself before nodding. "Fine. But only for you." He said, trying to sound annoyed. He got up and put his slippers on before making his way into the small kitchenette. "And hey. I miss you too." He promised, voice softening. Because he did miss her. She had been in London on a business trip that was lasting a little longer than she had originally planned it to.

After the male made his coffee he poured himself a glass and took a spot on their ratty couch to catch up with the beautiful girl he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend. 

After half an hour of seriously catching up and being lovey they spent another forty-five minutes going back and forth with the playful, witty banter the two were known for. Teresa said something had Minho laughing hysterically, his head tilted back and eyes crinkled by his smile.

"Shhh!" She shushed him harshly, trying to get him to quite his laughter.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He choked out between his giggles.

"You have to be quite Thomas is still asleep!" She said sternly. 

Minho's laughter died down and was replaced with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Y'know what...you've got a point there." He said with a wicked grin.

"Oh my god, Min! Whatever you're thinking about don't do it!" She said, more so she could at least say she tried to stop him than anything. 

"No, no, no. See, if I have to be awake so early then I think Tom should be too." He explained starting to stand up. "Don't you think that's only fair?"

"Minho, no!" She tried again only to see him make his way down the hall of the apartment. "No, Min I don't think-"

"Shhh!" He said quietly, already standing in front of the door to Thomas's room. He quietly turned the doorknob and entered the room. He turned the lights on in the room and extended his arm out with the phone in his hand so Teresa could see Thomas asleep on the top bunk of his bed. He smiled wickedly at her before opening his mouth to speak. _"Wake up sleepy head!"_ He called out, voice loud in the early morning. 

Thomas jerked awake with a start, his arms immediately going up to cover his eyes from the light.

However, to Minho and Teresa's surprise, a head of messy blonde curls poked up from behind Thomas's body and under the covers. Newt squinted his eyes at Minho in confusion. "What the shuck, mate?" He asked, his arm going to wrap around Thomas's waist on instinct. 

Minho took in the scene of both boys naked from the waist up snuggled up against one another in Thomas's small bed. He couldn't help but turn to run out of the room laughing hysterically along with Teresa. Because honestly, he hadn't meant to out the two boys at all. 

Minho closed the door behind himself as he made his way into the living room to finish his phone call with Teresa and, eventually, stop laughing like a madman. 

* * *

 

Thomas, however, laid on his back staring at the popcorn ceiling. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Did that just happen?" He asked his boyfriend, turning his head to the side to see the blonde beside him. 

"Afraid so, love." Newt answers, his hand coming up to run nimble fingers through Thomas's brown locks. 

"Huh." Thomas says, eyes soft as he stares up at the other boy. "And he was on the phone with Teresa?"

"Yes, Tommy. Facetime, actually." 

Thomas laid there stiff for a few more moments, his tired brain trying to catch up on the situation. "Okay." He finally said, turning his body to face his boyfriends. "Wanna go back to sleep?"

Newt couldn't help but feel relieved about how calmly Thomas had accepted them being outed as a couple. It's not that he was worried, per se, he knew Thomas loved him. He was just worried that maybe Thomas wasn't ready to come out yet. That maybe that would cause him to pull away from Newt. 

"Yeah, I do." He said with a soft smile, settling down and cuddling into his boyfriend's warm body. Thomas nuzzled into him and pulled the covers back up and over their shoulders. "I love you." He murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, Newt." Thomas whispered, kissing the top of Newt's head before they fell back asleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below if you liked this fic and maybe I'll write some more vine inspired Maze Runner fics. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
